Felicidad
by CNagisa
Summary: Islandia esta aprendiendo muchas cosas con Dinamarca, cosas que Noruega siempre ignoro ¿Podra el islandes mostrarle aquellas cosas buenas que dan alegria? IsxNorxDin
1. Curiosidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen :'D

_Pareja: Islandia x Dinamarca x Noruega._

_Ok, es cortito... Bleh, espero que lo disfruten :3_

_

* * *

_

**Felicidad.-**

_

* * *

_

_Curiosidad._

Habían vivido muchas cosas los cinco juntos y, aunque era el mas pequeño de todos, el islandés recordaba esos momentos.

Era prácticamente un adulto y gracias a eso, comprendía ciertas cosas que antes ignoraba pero aun así, con cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de que no sabia nada sobre una de las personas con las cuales convivía.

Sintió la mano del noruego sobre su hombro, despejándolo.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto éste, apáticamente.

Islandia respondió que no, de la misma manera. Era sorprendente como Noruega había influido en él por completo.

De inmediato el noruego lo retiro de la sala y, antes de salir, lo volvió a ver por sobre su hombro; el danés lo despidió sonriendo, sin soltar la botella de licor.

El pequeño estaba acostumbrado a verlo alcoholizado pero a veces se preguntaba los motivos de esto. En realidad había muchas cosas que se preguntaba sobre Dinamarca pero algo le decía que no podía indagar de más; el noruego no le diría nada y ¿El mismo danés? No lo sabía.

* * *

_Avise que serían cortitos XD_


	2. Juego

_Capitulo 2._

* * *

_Juego._

Noruega lo aparto bruscamente, rechazando la invitación de jugar en la nieve, acotando que no le interesaban esas tonterías.

Con un suspiro se alejo de éste, dirigiéndose a la ventana; sus ojos miraban con una ilusión infantil el suelo blanco. Claro, Dinamarca era como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

El peliplateado sintió pena por él ya que su hermano siempre le hacia lo mismo; lo maltrataba e insultaba pero, a pesar de todo eso, el danés siempre sonreía. Hincho el pecho y silenciosamente, se le puso al lado y no pensó en la reacción de Noruega, cuando se ofreció a jugar con él.

"¿De verdad, Is?" parpadeo sorprendido pero no por eso feliz. Sin borrar la sonrisa, le agarro la mano para llevarlo al vestíbulo y ponerle el abrigo.

Los ojos del menor lo observaban detenidamente como acomodaba la prenda y abrochaba con paciencia cada botón. Continúo subiendo la vista hasta encontrarse con su cara, provocando que las mejillas de ambos se ruborizaran.

Cuan divertida habrá sido la tarde que paso rápidamente, entre juegos, chistes, risas y exploraciones a los alrededores cubiertos de nieve.

El pequeño ya se avergonzaba de tanto reírse por cada movimiento torpe que hacia su compañero de juego; incluso habían terminado uno encima del otro debido a aquellos juegos brutos del danés.

Se levanto y desperezo su largo cuerpo-¿Volvemos, Is?-pregunto, alcanzándole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Acento con la cabeza, aceptando el gesto con timidez. En el corto lapso que pudo tener su mano aferrada, sonrió tiernamente.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, notando que el noruego los observaba con un ensamble neutral, su típica mirada.

"Oye Is…".

-¿Si?-ahora su atención se fue hacia el danés que aun lo sostenía.

"Gracias" dijo inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la frente.

* * *

_Confieso que adoro el Is x Din XD_


	3. Conocerte

_Tercer capitulo._

* * *

_Conocerte._

El tiempo que pasaba junto a Dinamarca crecía, así fue descubriendo quién era en realidad y para su sorpresa, le gustaba todo lo que le revelaba éste. Le hacia reír y divertirse, se olvidaba de los problemas e incluso de que él mismo era una persona fría, tan contraria al danés.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?-pregunto el noruego, acercándosele.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia él, con el ceño fruncido-No entiendo a que te refieres-continuo buscando dentro del armario alguna prenda elegante.

-Simplemente no entiendo como soportas a alguien que no se calla nunca y siempre esta haciendo idioteces-sentencio con frialdad, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Yo no lo veo así-sonrió para si mismo-Cierto que no calla nunca y que vive metiéndose en problemas pero es tan alegre… que…-se detuvo en ese momento, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Qué? Dime-cruzo los brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

-… que me hace sentir bien, como nunca antes me había sentido-finalizo, retirando una camisa blanca con bordes negros.

-Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo contrario-salio de su posición, para acercarse a la puerta-Y veras que tengo razón.

Lo miro retirarse en silencio, presintiendo los celos del rubio.

* * *

_Aysh, Noru :'D_


	4. Razón

_Ultimo capitulo._

* * *

_Razón._

-¡Déjalo en paz!-grito apretando los puños-¡Te aprovechas porque es un niño aun!

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás por precaución; cuando el noruego se enojaba podía ser violento.

-Eres un idiota, Dinamarca-se le acerco con firmeza-¿Qué le has hecho para que este así?-sus ojos, incluso todo su mirar mostraba enfado.

-¿Qué te sucede, Noru?-atino a preguntar antes de sujetarle la mano, evitando la bofetada-No quiero pelear.

-Desde que esta contigo cambio por completo, ya no es mi pequeño Islandia-se soltó dando un tirón-Es todo tu culpa.

El rostro del danés se entristeció, comenzando a creer que, en verdad, le estaba haciendo un mal al peliplateado.

Unos pasos se detuvieron cerca de ellos. Era Islandia que había escuchado los gritos claramente, desde su habitación.

-¿Por qué eres así, hermano?-se agarro el brazo con la mirada baja-¿No te das cuenta que gracias a él estoy contento?

-No, no es así-volvió la mirada al mayor-Islandia... tu no sabes como es este idiota…-apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del mayor-Es…-cerro los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza-… posesivo, dominante… te quitara todo… no tendrás libertad…

Sonrió débilmente, acariciando la cabeza del noruego-Hace tanto tiempo que me conoces y aun no sabes nada de mi ¿Cierto?-sus dedos se enredaban en los finos cabellos.

Levanto la vista, extrañado aunque quizás, el danés, decía la verdad.

"Esa es mi manera de demostrar mi amor, Noru" dijo, como si fuera una noticia nueva para los oídos de Noruega.

El islandés lo miro ruborizado; en realidad el noruego tenia razón pero por haberse encerrado sólo en esas ideas, no pudo ver lo bueno que podía ofrecer Dinamarca.

-Lo es, es todo eso pero me ha mostrado cosas que no conocía-su voz se oía segura y pacifica-Él me ha dado risas y días soleados, ha podido espantar todo el frío de mi corazón.

-Mira, Noru-sostuvo sus mejillas-Es cuestión de ser feliz, tan sólo date una oportunidad.

El corazón del noruego se acelero precipitosamente, sus ojos acuosos mostraban su fragilidad, la que tanto ocultaba en capas de seriedad y frialdad.

Islandia se acerco para abrazarlos a ambos-Te enseñare lo bueno que tiene la vida, hermano. Quiero que seas feliz, como lo soy yo-beso su mejilla, sintiendo las lágrimas tibias que bajaban por ésta.

Definitivamente, sólo se trata de ser feliz.

* * *

_Fin :B Ehm, ya que estoy aclaro algo: Hay muchos users que guardan mis fics en Favs, me siento muuy alagada por eso pero si se guardan los fics ¿Por qué no le dan un review? XD Digo nomas :P_

_Y si no queres darle un review, bien XD cosa tuya, pero debía decirlo o.ó  
_


End file.
